


The Snivellus We Share

by SlytherinHowl



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff and Crack, Mentions of Harry Potter because I'm HP trash, Probably ooc, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, but who cares, it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 07:29:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20272222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinHowl/pseuds/SlytherinHowl
Summary: Having the first words your soulmate says to you on your arm is quite a hassle. Most people only have "good morning's" and "hello's", so it becomes quite confusing to tell who really is your soulmate.When Daenerys Targaryen was born, her parents expected nothing more than ordinary to appear on her arm, not the strange, almost cryptic question she was graced with...





	The Snivellus We Share

**Author's Note:**

> I have a ton of things that I should be writing, both academic and personal but what am I doing? Yes, writing Jorleesi oneshots that are honestly silly. This ship is a legit distraction, goddamn. However, since there's no point crying over spilt milk, I'm gonna post this one and deal with the looming wave of deadlines the way any academic does: by drinking a lot of coffee and staying up until 4 in the morning of the day before you have to hand the paper in ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯.  
For some context, a long time ago I saw a post on Tumblr along the lines of "imagine that the first thing your soulmate tells you is written on your body and you've got 'oh man, Snape kills Dumbledore' on your wrist and you have to go your whole life wondering who the fuck are Snape and Dumbledore," so of course, my two shithead brain cells decided to write a fic based on this prompt.

Daenerys Targaryen had mixed feelings for summer ever since she started going to Oxford. She adored the season itself and the fact that it gave her a break from all the work she had to do in university, but she inevitably had to come back to London or her family wouldn’t leave her alone. She would much rather spend her holidays dancing alone in her Oxford flat than deal with Viserys and Rhaegar acting like children - even though both are well past their teenage years - and breathing down her neck for another month. She loves her older brothers (Rhaegar more than Viserys) but they can be overbearing as hell and they throw tantrums (Viserys more than Rhaegar) when she finally snaps and all but tells them to fuck off. Her father is not too different from his sons and her mother just passively accepts things without much of a reaction. Not Dany, though. 

Her solution to escape from her complicated family? Missandei. Too hot? “Mum, Dad, I’m going out with Missandei.” Viserys is being 5 instead of 25? “Don’t wait for me, I’m going to the pub with Missandei!” Rhaegar is nagging her about her soulmate? “Missandei invited me to go see the new exhibit at Tate Modern.” Most of the times she wasn’t _really_ going out with Missandei, but on that particular Thursday afternoon she was, for the most priceless reason the 20-year-old could think of: her friend had just finished _Deathly Hallows_ and she needed a shoulder to cry on. If Missandei’s reaction to the last Harry Potter book was that visceral, Daenerys’ was ten times worse. 

__

Most people had ordinary things written on the inside of their left wrists, because contrary to what Hollywood wants people to believe, the first words your soulmate says to you are usually boring and predictable. “**Hello**’s”, “**good morning**’s”, “**excuse me**’s”, “**sorry**’s” and other similar empty pleasantries are the most common ones, even though eventually people get more creative sentences. Viserys has got a big capitalized “**FUCK YOU**”, which does really tell a lot about his personality, and Rhaegar’s got a “**How you doin’**” that earned him the nickname “Joey.” Daenerys, however, was blessed (or cursed) with the really curious one. Nothing that could hint at a context, nothing about herself, just one word, one question: “**Snape?**” 

__

For ten years, no one in the Targaryen household had any idea who the fuck was ‘Snape’ until Rhaella got home one day with a little fantasy book that had just been published. Little Dany happily started reading the story about the wizard boy and his adventures, but what was supposed to have been a pleasant reading for the child turned into the only thing she talked about for a whole month, not because of the magical shenanigans that captured the attention of so many other children of the 90s and 00s, but because she _finally_ got a clue of who this mysterious ‘Snape’ was. Aerys eventually forbade Daenerys to talk about anything Harry Potter in the house, but as the years went by it seemed as if the entire world was taken by a Potter frenzy, so he grudgingly accepted his fate as a father of someone who had been bound to J.K. Rowling’s books from birth. 

__

The last book had come out a week before her coffee date with her friend and as she expected, Daenerys holed herself up in her room and spent the entirety of the next three days ugly sobbing. Her Sev was good! He was good and he loved Lily until he drew his last breath! Admittedly she felt a bit ridiculous and childish when the horrifying thought that her “**Snape?**” could come from someone who didn’t appreciate her favourite character as much as she did came to her mind, but she decided to give herself a break. If any of the three Targaryen siblings was the closest to being a grown-up, it was Daenerys; she could dwell in her dreams and romantic thoughts for a bit without feeling guilty. And it wasn’t as if she approved Snape’s actions, oh no, but there’s something about unrequited love that made her heart ache with a strange longing. Besides, it was hard for her to hate the character that would probably lead her to her soulmate. 

__

Daenerys remembers very vividly the huge scolding her father gave her when she just wouldn’t shut up about Potter back in her childhood days and she knows better than to bemoan the death of Snape, Fred, Lupin and Tonks around Aerys, but her brothers did pick up on her sadness after she finished the book. Good-natured teasing soon became straight-up bullying and she was more than glad to disappear from the house for a few hours to talk to someone who truly understood her and Missandei did. Daenerys has no idea where she would be if she didn’t have Missandei, so the young woman wasted to time in leaving her house to meet her friend in a small café far away from where Daenerys lived. 

__

She got there before Missy did, so Daenerys calmly took a seat at a table for two and ordered hibiscus tea. Her violet eyes roamed the place unhurriedly, slowly taking in the tacky décor and the sun rays that filtered through the window. Her eyes then fell on the only other customer in the café, a man in his forties sitting hunched on a small table. His dark blonde hair curled slightly and his thick beard shone orange in the sunlight, drawing her attention to the angles in his face and to his blue eyes. Blue, in every sense of the world. The man exuded a quiet and resigned kind of sadness that cut through her like steel. She didn’t know where that feeling came from, but all she wanted to do was rise from her table and go sit with the forlorn stranger, to card her finger through his hair and hold him tight to her until he melted in her embrace. His eyes met hers and she saw how his breath caught in his chest and how his face became stunned, looking at her with his mouth slightly open as if she was a divine beauty or something wonderful he couldn’t believe was real. They would have kept on staring at each other if Missandei hadn’t arrived with her soulmate Grey. Daenerys broke her eye contact with the stranger to gaze guiltily at the couple. Her friend had that damn knowing look on her face when she sat down next to her partner, but she decided to wordlessly smirk at Daenerys. 

__

“‘Sup, Dany,” Grey asked and fist-bumped Daenerys. 

__

“‘Sup, guys.” 

__

“Fine, s'pose,” Missandei sighed, “just finished _Deathly Hallows_ yesterday and I’m an emotional wreck.” 

__

The three young adults launched into a conversation about the last Potter book and how much each of them had cried when Fred Weasley died, even though Grey was adamant that he did no such thing, but the girls knew better. He looked and acted though but was secretly a softie at heart. Eventually, the conversation steered towards certain characters and among them Snape. Missandei was still shocked at his plot-twist and Daenerys smiled proudly, albeit sadly that her Sev was more on the good side than the bad. She didn’t know exactly why, but her head turned slightly from her friends and her eyes met the gloomy stranger’s again. She was still talking to her friends, but her eyes couldn’t leave his when she said her next sentence. 

__

“**I always knew Snape was good**,” the stranger’s impassive expression gave way to an amazed and disbelieving little smile and Daenerys felt warmth spreading across her body. His smile gave her such comfort that she couldn’t have explained if she wasn’t paying attention to his mouth and how his next words tumbled down his lips incredulously. 

__

“**Snape?**” 

__

Dany’s eyes darted to her wrist and then back to the man. Could it be? She forgot everything then, her friends, her surroundings, her own name. Her eyes scrutinised the stranger, from his wide, strong shoulders hugged tightly by his yellow shirt to the lines of his cheekbones. He suddenly looked so alive, so _glad_ to be alive, she could have gotten lost in his hopeful azure eyes. In fact, she did. 

__

“SNAPE, SNAPE, SEVERUS SNAPE, DUMBLEDORE!” Daenerys jumped on her chair at her friends’ sudden low chanting and the moment was lost. The man stared guiltily at his table and recoiled as if he had been punished. Daenerys eyes were aflame when she glared at her cackling friends. 

__

“What the fuck?” she hissed. 

__

“That’s payback for singing the sax solo of _Careless Whisper_ when I met Grey,” Missandei whispered mischievously. 

__

“Oh shit, look at the time, Missy,” Grey said, feigning surprise, “we gotta get going. Here, can you pay for our share of the bill? Brilliant, Dany. Alright, we’re off, we can talk later. See ya.” 

__

“See ya, honey!” Missandei tried very hard to hide her smile when she shot the man a side glance. The two skittered out of the café, leaving Daenerys in the single most awkward situation of her entire life. She would have _words_ with them for embarrassing her so. 

__

Daenerys took a deep breath and tentatively glanced up towards the man, who was still blushing and looking at her curiously. “You are the dragon,” she told herself as she rose from her table and walked to his before she cowered out. He rose from his chair as well and damn, he was _tall_. His face was uncertain, but there was a tenderness to his eyes that made her feel precious. They stood there, an arm apart, gazing intently into each other’s eyes, but neither knew what to say. 

__

“I spent thirty years trying to figure out who the hell was Snape and why he was good,” he spoke first and Daenerys was delighted to find out that his velvety voice was laced with a soft Scottish accent, “then another ten absolutely hating the man’s guts whenever I picked one of the books to read. Will I have to change my views of the greasy bastard?” 

__

“You bet you will,” laughter bubbled inside of her and she felt lighter than ever. He chuckled along and his miserable air abandoned him. She took his large left hand in her small ones and looked at the words inked on his wrist, letting him look at the single word written on her skin. Goosebumps rippled through her arms as he traced the ‘S’ on her wrist with the utmost care and once more she felt like nothing else existed. 

__

“Are you related to Elizabeth Taylor?” he asked after another while of content silence. Daenerys laughed even harder than before at his strange yet sweet question, lacing their fingers together.

__

“That’s the most flattering way someone has ever asked me if my eyes are truly violet.” 

__

“Are they?” 

__

“Yes to the eyes, no to Elizabeth Taylor,” she answered, overcome with the need to kiss the man she didn’t even know the name of, “my name is Daenerys.” 

__

“Daenerys,” he repeated reverently, “mine’s Jorah.” 

__

“Jorah,” she liked how strong it sounded and she could picture herself saying it again and again. 

__

Meeting one’s soulmate is usually an awkward affair. Most people don’t really know what to do or say and to assume that Daenerys and Jorah had any idea of what to talk about when they sat down again, his big hand still clasped in hers, is being generous, but they talked freely and honestly for hours and hours and hours until their mouths found one another and nothing else needed to be said. Daenerys woke up the next day to Jorah stroking her hair and she felt rested and content in a way no other man had ever made her feel, not Drogo, not Daario and definitely not Jon. 

__

“Your brothers have been calling you for a while,” he said, placing a lock of silvery hair behind her ear. 

__

“Ugh,” she groaned, but Daenerys didn’t move from Jorah’s arms. In fact, she snuggled closer to his chest and planted kisses on his collarbone, “they’ll want my head on a plate when I get back. At least now I have a strong bear to protect me.” 

__

“I thought I was a honey badger,” he mumbled against her hair, “being a Puff Puff, as you called me.” 

__

“A bear suits you better. They’re fearsome and kind of solitary, but ultimately they’re chill and so damn cute,” Daenerys never thought she would enjoy someone’s laugh as much as she enjoyed the low rumbling of Jorah’s chest to her cheek. 

__

“That’s the first time someone ever called me ‘cute.’” 

__

“Your ex-wife must have been blind, Jorah.” 

__

“You must be the blind one to like both Snape and me,” he whined when she poked him the ribs, but his protests were swallowed by her lips. 

__

“Shut up,” he complied and kissed her deeply once more. 

__

That first night turned together into many others and time flew past Jorah and Daenerys. People often wonder if those two are still so in love with one another even after all this time. Their answer is simple: 

__

_Always._

__

**Author's Note:**

> I'm well aware that Snape is an arse and canon!Dany probably wouldn't like him one bit but _it's our town now all I wanna do is write cracky, plotless stuff where everybody is **My Immortal** levels of OOC because I can, I laugh in the face of canon_.


End file.
